


Our Darling Daughter

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright! Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You and Kandomere spend a day at the garden where he proposed to you with your only child.





	Our Darling Daughter

All done?” you ask.  
“Yeah,” Gwen says happily.  
You wipe her face and hands and then pack the remainder of your lunch back into the basket.  
“Can we feed the ducks now?” Gwen asks holding her feet.  
You hum and nod.  
“Yay!” she exclaims.  
Kandomere smiles as he hands your daughter her toy.  
You’re about to pick up the basket when he stops you.  
“Oh, Darling, let me get that,” he says.  
“Oh um…” you mutter and let him pick up the basket instead.  
He tucks the small basket into the stroller and then both of you fold up the blanket and pack it away.  
“Come here Mi pequena, Hija,” Kandomere says and scoops Gwen up and sets her on his shoulders.  
She laughs in delight and you giggle when she flaps the wings of her dragon plushie on top of your husband’s head as he walks. Kandomere walks beside you as you push the stroller and head for the duck pond. Once at the water’s edge on a small outcropping, you pull out a bag of dried corn from the stroller and Kandomere sets Gwen down on her feet. You give Kandomere a handful of corn and then kneel down to give some to Gwendolyn and take her dragon plushie and set in the stroller.  
And she stretches her arm above her head to toss it into the water.  
You gently catch her hand, “Wait, until they swim over here.”  
You watch as some of the ducks who had already become curious of your group start to swim in your direction. When they get close enough you let go of her hand and she sticks out her tongue as she throws it as hard as she can into the water directly in front of you. A couple ducks catch the furthest bits of corn she threw and eat them happily. You give her another handful and she throws it and the ducks dive under the surface of the water after it. Kandomere throws bits of his corn far out into the pond in an attempt to lure in more ducks. As you give Gwen a third handful she runs forwards towards the water out of your reach.  
“Kandomere!” you cry.  
He quickly wraps an arm around her and picks her up, carrying her away from the water, and then he sets her back down next to you.  
“Stay on the grass, Gwendolyn,” Kandomere says.  
“Okay, Papá,” Gwen says.  
You grab a hold of your daughter’s other hand so she won’t run off again.  
He smiles at her and throws the remainder of his corn and Gwen throws hers and watches the ducks happily. Your husband retrieves the last pieces of corn from the bag and splits it between all of you. You transfer your daughter’s hand to Kandomere’s and he kneels down next to her and you throw your corn into the water and Gwen smiles and jumps up and down in her little blue dress. As Gwen throws her last handful out to the ducks, she then stares out at the furthest duck who couldn’t get to you all in time.  
“Oh no! He didn’t get any food!” she yells.  
“Hold on,” Kandomere says.  
He stands up again and you hold onto Gwendolyn.  
He stares at the duck for a moment and then throws the corn way out into the pond and right in front of the lone duck who then scoops it up in his beak.  
Gwen squeals, “Graicas, Papá!”  
He smiles down at her and you put the empty bag away.  
Kandomere picks Gwen up again and he hands her back her toy and she sets it on top of his head and he huffs a little. Then you all start following the path again and walk on a little bridge over a river filled with koi and finally break off to step into the trees. You’re having difficulty pushing the stroller over and around the tree roots and Kandomere sets Gwen down and takes over for you. You lead your daughter by the hand out of the trees and to a familiar wheat field, Kandomere leaves the stroller nearby and then takes your hand in his and you walk to the spot where The Northern Light had been so many years ago.

Kandomere lets go of your hand and searches the ground for a moment and then kneels down and gestures for Gwen to come towards him.  
You let her go and she walks over to him, “Do you see this?” he asks.  
Gwen tilts her head as she looks at the ground and shakes her head.  
He gives her a small smile and then pushes some of the wheat down around the two of them, “How about now?”  
Gwendolyn frowns, “It’s just a hole.”  
Kandomere chuckles, “Yes, but more specifically it’s an impression, from this dragon,” he says and points to her dragon plushie.  
Gwen looks down at her toy and gasps, “SHE WAS HERE?!”  
You both let out a laugh and then you kneel down next to her, “She was, and she sat right here.”  
Gwendolyn sits on the ground and places her blue and white dragon toy on the ground, “Like this?”  
Kandomere nods and points up at the sky, “She soared down past those buildings and into this field and landed right here,” he continues gesturing to the ground.  
Gwen smiles, “Whoosh,” she says and throws her hands out and a small gust of wind blows through the field.  
Your’s and Kandomere’s eyes widen and he puts his index finger over his mouth, “Shh.”  
Gwen repeats the gesture and says, “Shh.”  
You smile at your daughter and then at Kandomere and he returns it.  
“Me and mommy even got to talk to her,” Kandomere adds.  
“Really? Was she nice? She looks like a nice dragon,” Gwen says and pats her toy.  
You run your fingers through your daughter’s long blue hair, “She is.”

As you walk back to your car finally you have to put Gwendolyn in the stroller because she’s getting sleepy and when you start to try and push the stroller again Kandomere sets his hand on it. And it’s not long before you realize that you feel almost no resistance from the stroller and you stare up at the elf helping you push it.  
He meets your gaze, “What?”  
“What are you doing?” you ask.  
“Helping you push,” he says.  
You eye him suspiciously.  
“I just want to do an equal amount of the work,” he says.  
You stop and stare at him, “Is that what this is?”  
He sighs, “I love you both very much and I just don’t want you to strain yourself.”  
You shake your head and smile at him and then reach your hand up towards his face to pull him in for a kiss.  
When you reach the car he lifts Gwen out of the stroller and sets her in her car seat.  
You start to pack everything into the trunk and fold up the stroller.  
“Querida, please allow me,” Kandomere says.  
“Kandomere, it’s fine I’ve got it by…” you trail off as you glance up at him finally.  
There’s a touch of concern on his face and you stare at him confused and then he gently takes it from you and puts it in the trunk. You then start to walk to the passenger’s side as he closes the trunk and he quickly follows and then opens your door for you.  
“Kandomere, what is going on?” you demand.  
He stares at you and then at your daughter in the backseat of the running car now playing with her Angelo plushie she had left there. He shuts the passenger door and then his hands move to your hips and he pulls yours against his and then leans down next to your ear.  
“You’re pregnant,” he whispers.  
Your eyes widen and he pulls back to meet your gaze.  
“No,” you say, “Kandomere, I’m not-“  
“You are. I can tell,” he says.  
“How?” you question.  
He smiles and leans forwards and trails his lips across your neck, pressing a few kisses to your skin, “Your scent. You smell just like you did when you were pregnant with Gwen,” he whispers against your neck.  
Your hand moves to his hair and he pulls back.  
You shake your head, “I’m hardly late.”  
He hums, “I seem to recall about a month ago when we had my mother watch Gwendolyn for our date night…”  
You smile fondly at the memory, it stirring a warmth in your body, and you brush your fingers against the elf’s ear.  
His eyes close and he growls.  
You smile and press your hand to his face.  
“I remember it was a highly erotic and romantic evening,” he whispers.  
You smile again and then stare down at your abdomen and place your hand on it, “But what if it’s twins?”  
He places his hand over yours and you stare at the platinum wedding band on his ring finger, “I’ll be here to help you,” he assures you.  
You stare up at him, “The neighbors already file enough complaints about Gwen, imagine how they’ll be with three kids?”  
“Then we’ll move,” Kandomere says with a shrug, “To a house close to my mother.”  
You roll your eyes.  
He lifts your hand up and presses a kiss to your knuckles, “She’ll be closer and can help you when I’m not there. And we’ll have a yard for them to play around in.”  
You smile and nod, “Alright.”  
You glance back at Gwen and Kandomere follows your gaze, “She’ll be four when I give birth,” you say.  
“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled at the prospect of younger siblings, “Kandomere says with a smile.  
You smile back at him and then he pulls you in for a kiss.


End file.
